


A leak in the hull

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wetting, vriska is mentioned, yes i have a piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dont look at me
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 20





	A leak in the hull

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in notes and decided for some god awful reason to post it. i hope no one i know ever discovers this

"ERIDAN, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE TO GET THIS TIED UP?" Karkat growls, observing his matesprit bound up in rope. Eridan puffs out his cheeks.

"Flarpin' wwith Vvris... she said I wwas 'too borin' to take wwith her after I lost..." he huffs, his pride obviously bruised. "Let me out?"

Karkat raises his brow, looking down at Eridan. 

"MM.... I DUNNO. I THINK BEING TIED UP IS A GOOD LOOK. ESPECIALLY SINCE YOURE ALWAYS FUCKING AROUND TALKING ABOUT BEING 'SUPERIOR'. ITS NICE SEEING YOU KNOCKED DOWN A PEG," Karkat sneers, chucking to himself. Eridan gives him a look like that's an outrageous thing to say, but he doesn't actually have a refutation. He squirms slightly.

"Ok, ok, fine Kar. Message received. Can ya let me out? ....please?" He flushes, fins down. "I'vve... sorta.... been here for a wwhile," he says softly, shifting. Karkat laughs.

"WHAT, YOU GOTTA TAKE A PISS OR SOMETHING?" he asks, and eridan goes violet.  
Karkat's brow shoots up.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO PISS?" 

Eridan nods, trying to press his legs closed. Which was hard, considering he had been tied pretty spread out. His hands were bound to the rope keeping his ankles together, which had his legs spread to keep from his back arching uncomfortably.

"Mm..." he whines, looking away. Karkat barks out a laugh, raising his foot and pressing it on his inner thigh.

"THATS FUCKING RICH. YOU GONNA PISS ALL OVER YOURSELF, ERIDAN?" he teases. Eridan lets out a startled 'glub' noise, crying out as he tried to press his thighs closed.

"K-kar-- no, wwait, t-too much-- nnnh-!" He sobs out, squirming. Karkat feels himself blush at the pathetic noises, though he presses a little harder.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD TO GO, ERIDAN?" he teases, bringing his hand down to rub over his lovers horn. If only to tease him further...

"P-please, Kar-" he whimpers, trying to hold it in. He hiccups as violet tears well behind his glasses, still trying to hold it. "Can't- Kar, it hurts," he whines.  
"YOU LOVE IT, DONT YOU?"

Eridan has no response to that, his head down in shame as more soft sobs escape him. Karkat felt his bulge curl out of his sheath; why was he getting off on this?

Eridan lets out the most pitiful noise as his underwear soaks with warm piss, making a mess of his pants.  
Karkat made sure to press until every drop was emptied from his bladder, and after that he shoves his jeans down, his bulge rubbing against Eridan's tear stricken face.

Eridan looks up at Karkat with a shocked expression, fins flicking and Cheeks stained violet. Eridan had thought Karkat just wanted to humiliate him, to "knock him down a peg". Had his matesprit seriously gotten turned on by Eridan pissing himself..?

In any case, he let his bulge get pressed into his mouth, a little more eager now that he knew the cause of Karkat's actions.. though, he still sniffled and shuddered. 

Karkat let out a low groan as his bulge was sucked, once again pressing his foot against Eridan's crotch.  
"MMNH, BET YOU FUCKING LOVED THAT. MAYBE I SHOULD ASK SERKET SOME- FUCK! -MM, TIPS IN KNOT TYING," he growls softly, grabbing at Eridan's horn.

"YOU LOOK GOOD AS A SLUT, ERIDAN~"

The seadweller let out an undignified moan, his own bulge writhing against the warm stain that overtook his underwear. Only a few more licks to the right spot had Karkat cumming down his throat, which he promptly choked on.

The redblood let out a soft sigh of relief, pulling back and lifting up his jeans. Eridan whined.

"B-but- kar, I'm--"

"YOU CAN EITHER WALK HOME WITH ME IN PISS-STAINED PANTS WITH YOUR BULGE OUT, OR YOU CAN STAY TIED UP HERE."


End file.
